Chest Locations/Drops
Overview This is all the locations of the chest found in the World // Zero game in the current Alpha release. Wonderworld Castle Chest 1: Location: Go straight ahead from spawn Drops: Steel Longsword Chest 2: Location: Go straight ahead and you will see a little cave/underpass, go there for your next Chest Drops: 2 Hp pots and 2 Mp Pots and Steel Longsword Chest 3: Location: The entrance to the plains to the left you will see the chest tucked away Drops: Travelers Coat and 6 Waystone Tokens and 6 Hp Pots Chest 4: ''' Location: Back Right of the house, go to the house directly to the right of the third chest Drops: 3 Hp Pots and 2 Mp Pots '''Chest 5: Location: From the start of the bridge with thunder crabs turn left around 90 degrees and you will see the chest next to a mountain. Drops: 3 Hp Pots and Goblin Blade Chest 6: Location: Next to chest 5 there is a pathway upwards, follow it for your next chest. Drops: Goblin Blade and 3 Waystone Tokens Chest 7: Location: From the Plains Spawnpoint to the left there is a house, in it will be your next chest Drops: 5 Hp Pots and Razer Chest 8: Location: From Chest 7 there will be two waterfalls, go to the one on the right and behind it is your next chest Drops: 3 Mp Pots and Razer Chest 9: Location: On the abandoned bridge, go straight ahead from the plains spawn point Drops: Light leather armor and 6 Waystone tokens and 4 Hp pots Chest 10: Location: On the pathway to Goblin place, there will be a cave with big crystals, at a certain point on the left you'll see a little pond where there will be a chest Drops: 2 Hp Pots and 2 Mp Pots Chest 11: Location: Once you're at the beginning of the goblin place, take two rights and you will see your next chest Drops: 3 Hp Pots and 3 Mp Pots Chest 12: Location: Once you're at the beginning of the goblin place, take a right, go straight, then a right and you will see your next chest Drops: 3 Hp Pots and 3 Mp Pots Chest 13: Location: On top of the bridges where the goblin houses are there will be a chest on a side of a house Drops: 3 Hp Pots and 3 Mp Pots Chest 14: Location: The Back area of the goblin area has a pathway downward, follow it for your next chest Drops: 10 waystone tokens and 3 Hp Pots and 3 Mp Pots Chest 15: Location: From Volcano place take a left Drops: 3 Hp Pots and 3 Mp Pots Chest 16: Location: From Volcano take a right Drops: 10 Hp Pots and 10 Mp Pots and 5 Waystone tokens and Frenzy Chest 17: Location: From Volcano Go straight ahead Drops: Frenzy Chest 18: Location: On top where the house is (the bridges in the snakecove pit) Drops: 3 Hp Pots and 3 Mp Pots Cliffside District Chest 1: Location: In Cliffside District there is a chest in the general shop in the back Drops: 3 Hp pots and 3 Mp pots Chest 2: Location: right of guild area circle Drops: 3 Hp pots and 3 Mp pots Extra Total Gold: 5050 Gold Total Levels: '''Four Levels of XP from Level 1 without killing any mobs '''Note: Any Chests in Cliffside District will not count towards the Bonus Objectives Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Shop Item Category:Browse